


The Forest

by gnarf



Series: Drarropoly 2019 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest, Fairies, First Meetings, Hogwarts Forbidden Forest, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/pseuds/gnarf
Summary: Legends have it that Castle Gaunt was hidden far behind the Forbidden Forest. Nobody could say for sure, because those who tried to get there, never returned, at least not as they were before.But that never kept Harry from preparing for the day he'd cross the border to wander into the forest, his sword in hand, ready to face the Dark Lord and seek revenge for what he had done to his parents.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarropoly 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558204
Comments: 16
Kudos: 84
Collections: Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest





	The Forest

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second entry for Drarropoly 2019  
> I hope you'll like it! 😁
> 
> The prompt used was a bonus prompt:  
> PROMPT #12 Some tales are timeless. Drarry + choose either 1) Fantasy AU -OR- 2) Scifi AU -OR- 3) Muggle AU in a previous time period. Please include at least 3 details from the HP books or movies to mirror the two universes.
> 
> Thank you Orpheous87 for your help with the beta 😍

Legends have it that Castle Gaunt was hidden far behind the Forbidden Forest. Nobody could say for sure, because those who tried to get there, never returned, at least not as they were before. 

But that never kept Harry from preparing for the day he'd cross the border to wander into the forest, his sword in hand, ready to face the Dark Lord and seek revenge for what he had done to his parents. 

When he was little, he had eavesdropped on his aunt when she had told bedtime stories to her son while Harry scrubbed their clothes until his small hands hurt so much that he couldn't even hold the spoon to eat the watered down soup he got after his work was done. 

Stories about monsters, living in the forest. About huge spiders that could talk, and eat you alive. Centaurs, who'd fire their arrows as soon as someone came close to the borderline that separated the village from the trees. Even the plants are supposed to attack those who wander aimlessly through their woods. 

But Harry wouldn't wander aimlessly. He knew where he wanted to go. 

And from his studies, he knew that the centaurs wouldn't hurt him as long as he showed them that he respected their home. 

Most of the stories were simply to keep the children away from the luring trees. But only most. 

He had found an old book at the market, one that was from a man called Scamander. He had wandered the forest, and took notes on his discoveries. The travelling salesman thought it was a fairy tale book and sold it to him for a groat. 

_Fairies, Beasts, and Where to Find Them._

It was the last thing he had needed to put his plan into action. A guide about the creatures living in the forest he needed to cross. 

And after he studied it thoroughly, he packed his bag and left before the first sunray hit the roof of his relatives’ house. 

Harry crossed the border just as dawn began to break, and was already far inside when his aunt and uncle noticed his absence. 

The forest wasn't a place full of danger, Harry soon realised. It was a place of mesmerising beauty; of dancing spirits and curious whispers that sounded like tiny bells in the wind. 

When he sat down in the middle of a clearing to take a short rest and eat something, he watched the sun and wind send glittering waves over the leaves around him. 

He was so captivated that at first, he didn't see the small shining orbs carefully flying towards him. 

Only when one clinked against his sword, he realised that he wasn't alone anymore. 

"Hello there," he said quietly. "You like my sword? It's shiny isn't it?" 

The fairy answered with small excited sounds that he could only describe as a mix of buzzes and hums, and Harry laughed at its excitement. 

"It's a weapon - too dangerous to let you play with it. But I brought you a gift, if you want it."

The book had told him he'd meet them on his journey. And also to bring something shiny for them. _'Having fairies as friends will be practical in a forest that can get dark enough to not see your own hand in front of your face anymore. Bring something shiny, or something where they can marvel at their appearance. You'll have companions for the rest of your journey if they like the gift.'_

Rummaging through his bag, Harry pulled out a small mirror and held it up for the fairy. 

Excited buzzing followed, as all the small dots who were still too shy to come closer till now rushed as one towards the mirror to pile in front of it. 

"I think you like it, you can keep it if you want to."

Five of them flew up to his face and Harry had the chance to look at them closely for the first time. They looked like tiny humans with wings attached to their backs, eyeing him up, obviously not sure if they could trust him. 

But something must have convinced them, because seconds later, the fairies flew downwards to carefully take the mirror and carry it into the shadows. 

Most of the others followed them back into the woods, but a few stayed behind. 

After finishing his quick breakfast, Harry got up to follow the path further into the forest. 

"So, do you guys by any chance know the way to Castle Gaunt? I have to get there to find the Dark Lord, and hopefully kill him.” 

The fairies went quiet and Harry looked at them, concerned that they might not like that idea. 

"He killed my parents, and many others. Someone has to do it. And nobody else will, so—" 

"Kill the Dark Lord you say?" an amused voice piped up from behind a group of trees. 

Harry stopped dead in his tracks and stared towards the noise of cracking twigs and rustling he could now hear. 

A boy, probably eighteen just like him, emerged from the shadows. 

Dressed all in black, his blond hair looked nearly white, his skin even lighter, and Harry's heart missed a beat. 

There was nothing in this book about something like him, because by the looks of him, Harry was sure that he couldn't be human. 

"Want some help with that?" The boy asked as he walked closer. 

Harry nodded, not sure if he could trust his voice. He didn't even need to know who, or what he was, as long as he came with him. 

"Good.“ He came to a halt in front of Harry and held out his hand for Harry to shake. "My name is Draco, Draco Malfoy. My parents are friends with the wrong sort of people, and you could help me with that."

Smiling, Harry took Draco's hand in a firm grip and shook it. "I'm Harry, nice to meet you."

**Author's Note:**

> I would love it if you leave a comment or kudos for my fic 💜
> 
> [Visit me on tumblr!](https://gnarf.tumblr.com/)


End file.
